


To Vergil...

by criim (yuriu)



Series: Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death, Not exactly a happy fic, Post-Canon, not intended to be shippy, though you can interpret it if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriu/pseuds/criim
Summary: Dear Vergil,I should preface this with who I am, and why I write to you… but I’m quite sure you have already deduced who this is.After all, we were once one, you and I.
Relationships: Vergil & V
Series: Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	To Vergil...

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a small preface: I wrote this for my V rp blog, and I have a persistent headcanon in which V survived Mission 17, but instead of telling everyone he's alive, he keeps quiet and avoids Red Grave City. He's also still crumbling though. (You can read more detail about it over [here](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com/post/186505252646/criimsoncloud-v-headcanon-so-new-plotting))
> 
> It was also originally posted on [criimsoncloud](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com/post/189136425571/drabble-01-to-nero-a-package-arrives-upon)

A letter, sealed in a thickest black envelope, embossed in silver, sits delicately upon a familiar book. The recipient’s name is written in elegant, silver lettering, reminiscent of the font used on that anthology of poetry.

The envelope is the only dramatic thing about the letter; once carefully unsealed, it is but a simple letter, written in the same elegant writing - one.. that would be familiar to the recipient…

Dear Vergil,

I should preface this with who I am, and why I write to you… but I’m quite sure you have already deduced who this is.

After all, we were once one, you and I.

I find it strange, how this little human cutting, a small pruned branch from the trunk… still manages to crawl from the abyss and survive, in spite of it all. But. We’ve always been quite the survivor; never knowing - no, never **admitting** to our own defeat.I live, in spite of you cutting me out and casting me to the shadows.

But did I live, in **spite** of you rejecting me, or did you reject me, in order for me to **live**?

Regardless of it, I do not need to know.

It’s pointless, now. And it is not why I wanted to write to you.

I’m writing to you, to let you know that I, just like you, am a **selfish** creature, who wishes to take and take from others, regardless if it is willing or not. And because of this selfishness of mine, I refuse to return our bitter past to you. All those memories of being frozen in darkness, of living with little autonomy? They are **mine**. Those feelings of becoming engulfed by fear and loathing, of being unable to summon the strength to break free? They are **mine**. Of those feelings of utter loneliness, of feeling abandoned and rejected?

_**Mine**_.

This is **everything** you hated. Everything that you’ve tossed away, and coalesced into a homunculus of sacrifice.

This is me. V, the rejected human form of Vergil Sparda; the creation of hate and disgust.

_I **willingly** take upon this burden, and I **refuse** to let it go._

I am your shadow, Vergil. The part of you that you yourself hate.

… I am the part of you that bears your suffering so my waking self does not need to be burdened by these nightmares. I was not so greedy enough to take everything; after all, our past defines us. You will find that you can still recall the memories - I am not that greedy. But you will recall them from a distance, in a wag which the memories are there, but do not haunt your every step, leaving you frozen and struggling.

Do not dare delude yourself, Vergil; these things I have claimed has once chained you down - has kept you immobilized. Fool the rest, but you can’t fool me. I have claimed these, so you are not burdened by the darkness that haunted you. You have consumed the fruit of the Qliphoth - the same fruit that our dark master had taken; what use is that power, if the next time you face that same dark master of ours, you freeze by the memories that consumed us?

I am your shadow, Vergil. I am to you, as to what my familiars were to **me**.

I know you have acknowledged your own failings - perhaps not out loud, but you have. I have, and the demonic side of us was forcefully made aware of it as well. And a shadow only exists… when one rejects their inner self.

I shall cease to exist soon, Vergil, and I shall take these burdens that weighed our backs with me to the grave.

You’ve acknowledged your shadow.

There’s no reason for me to exist any more.

… Vergil, take care of yourself. And take care of our little brother, and the boy that never left our side - Nero.

You’re not alone anymore.

Your nightmares are gone.

It is over now.

Your shadow,

V


End file.
